


The lights are blinding and so we shine.

by Autopxy



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Borderline crackish, Friends to a little more than friends, Gen, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Performances, Talent Shows, bad singing, based loosely on real life events lol, making the best of situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autopxy/pseuds/Autopxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami cannot sing. Neither can L Lawliet.<br/>Its too bad then, that due to an unexpected series of events, they're performing in the school talent show.</p><p>Dn HS talent show AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lights are blinding and so we shine.

 

* * *

Light can't sing.

He can pretty much do everything else, though, he's co-captain of the tennis club, he's on the Honor Roll, and he can speak  _three_  languages (- _Japanese, Mandarin and English_ ,) fluently; but at the end of the day, all his amazing talents cannot change the fact that he,  _Light Yagami cannot sing._

Luckily for him, L Lawliet, his  _(...friend? enemy? rival? fellow genius?)_ **partner**  also cannot sing.

Unluckily for them both, they're both due to be singing a duet in front of basically the entire school population. For the school talent show. Very, very soon.

They're **definitely** going to lose.

* * *

Light peeks out ever so slightly from where they're standing hidden from view at the side of the stage, parting the heavy, velvet curtains to get a glimpse of the crowd. The auditorium is packed. Of course it is.

He turns back to L. 

"This is your fault." He tells him, bluntly, adamant in being the one to say the metaphorical  _I told you so_ , even now. 

"You started it," L shoots back, looking extremely uncomfortable and crossing his arms over his white dress shirt. "You got all competitive on me."

"Well, that's because you're an arrogant bastard!" Light hisses in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air to further emote his point.

L has nothing to say to that, because it's true, but the hypocrisy of Light's statement is not left unnoticed as he gets a pointed  _look_  from L.

Honestly, they're both arrogant, prideful bastards, and that's why they're in this predicament now. L had been an arrogant bastard when he stumbled onto Light singing an off-key rendition of a pop song in the shower room after tennis practice, and decided to make a snarky remark. Light had been an arrogant bastard when things quickly got heated, and he subsequently criticized L's own lack of musical talent, bringing up an unoriginal analogy involving a pot and a kettle. They both had been prideful bastards when the rest of the tennis team, upon hearing their ridiculous argument, jokingly suggested that they sign up for the talent show as a joint singing act to really "show the other up", and they stormed straight to the main office to get a registration form, too wrapped up in the competition to realize the full extent of what they were getting themselves into. Irony is a funny thing when it's not staring you straight in the face, Light thinks.

But as the third mediocre violinist finishes up her dreary piece, and the crowd claps politely, the immediacy of what they are going to do fully dawns on Light. They are going to perform at the school  _musical talent show_ and make complete fools of themselves, _because they both have absolutely no musical talent._

Light groans and buries his head in his hands. "We are so going to bomb this." He says to the ground.

L's hand awkwardly hovers above his shoulder, like he means to console him but is unsure of what exactly to do. "Well, in hindsight, we really shouldn't have invited literally everybody we know to come spectate then." He says with a wry grin.

_"Don't_ remind me. _" s_ ays Light, despondently. " I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Just do what I told you. They love this kind of thing", L insists, hand fiddling with something in his pocket as the announcer calls their names. "They'll eat it all up. They'll think it's an act, like we did it on purpose."

Light stands straight, runs a hand over his perfectly-styled hair, and looks at L.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He says as the curtains open, and then the spotlights are shining on the two of them, bright and harsh and blinding.

* * *

L cannot sing, and Light cannot sing, but the two of them put on a _show_. Light shimmies to the beat, moving in time with the rhythm, as he tries not to massacre their song, while L pulls off the fancy kpop dance moves that he youtube-d and committed to memory the night before. He doesn't even try to hide his inability, full on belting out his lyrics to the wrong tune entirely. L gets down on one knee and gives Light the fake flowers that he got from the dollar store, while Light puts one in his jacket lapel, and throws the rest into the adoring masses. He finds it just as well that it becomes harder and harder to hear their dissonant voices over the cheering of their peers. At one point, L takes his hand and together they skip across the stage, singing terribly, and waving at the thrilled audience full of all their friends. No matter how bad the harmony is, Light has to admit- L's idea is flawless, and they  _do_  have style. 

They are so **not** going to win, and they are possibly the _worst_ musical act that has ever performed, but at the very moment, with the feeling of L's hand in his, and the feeling of raw exhilaration in his body, Light is smiling so big that he cannot, for the life of himself, bring himself to care.

They take their bow together, and the crowd goes wild.

  
**FINIS**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this started out as crack!, but it got real, real quick.  
> idk man i just think that it's so cute and fun and lighthearted, and i love high school AUs with all my heart, although this is my first non-introspective, dark/sad fic so it may not be the best, quality-wise because im still not properly acquainted with the style and hurriedly/horridly wrote it on notes in 1.5 hrs. i was just really excited okay. I'm half tempted to write a sequel called "the lights were blinding but now we dine" where they go on a dinner date after this fiasco omg kill me.
> 
> Once again here comes my routine apology bc of this trash; Its dedicated to Deng this time, and so is this fic bc she shares my passion for AUs, and suggested this AU, although i kind of ruined it and shamelessly took the opportunity to write Lawlight fic. Also shoutout to Ken+Abi, ya'll made coming to school that day worth it. pls don't sue me. I loved your dress. xx 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
